Recessed lighting fixtures are typically installed in the space above an existing ceiling substrate—i.e., drywall, plaster, wood, planking, etc. The lighting fixtures may be installed either before or after the installation of the ceiling. When recessed lighting fixtures are installed after the installation of the ceiling, a specified diameter hole typically needs to be cut into the ceiling substrate. The housing for the lighting fixture is then inserted into the hole from below the ceiling line and locked into position within the hole by some mechanical means. Conventionally, this mechanical retention is usually performed by a mounting clip or spring that extends from the housing. The spring or clip is designed to trap the ceiling substrate material between a circumferential ring on the housing at the ceiling line and the “top side” of the substrate. The mechanical fasteners (i.e., spring or clip type devices) are typically engaged by pushing and locking into position in the housing sidewall or tightening a screw or fastener to lock the clip or spring into position in the housing sidewall.
However, in many remodeling applications, installation using conventional spring and clips may not be feasible due to space limitations imposed by the housing, socket, socket brackets, or other parts required in conventional recessed lighting fixtures. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a fixture that overcomes this limitation of conventional fixture, among others.